Romeo and Juliet
by salacious-smiles
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Mason have been sworn enemies since the moment they first met. Cast for the lead roles of the school’s upcoming production of Romeo and Juliet, they are forced to put aside their differences to focus on their one true passion: acting


**Summary: **Bella Swan and Edward Mason have been sworn enemies since the moment they first met. Cast for the lead roles of Forks High's upcoming production of "Romeo and Juliet", they are forced to put aside their differences and focus on their one true passion: acting. But, what if, in between the lines of iambic pentameter, a new passion is found? One so powerful and unexpected that it blows them both off their feet? Can life ever be the same again?

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by:** Project Team Beta

* * *

_From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A datele__ss bargain to engrossing death!_

My heart is hammering in my chest as I feel his warm, familiar face descend towards mine. His soft breath fans across my cheeks, inspiring them to flush. For all I care we're alone, the auditorium empty, every seat unoccupied. They're all invisible to me; there's only Edward.

His lips touch mine and bursts of heat and electricity shoot from them into mine. It takes all my restraint to not reach out and thread my fingers through his mussed hair and hold him to me. I half-heartedly chastise myself, knowing it's futile to even try to dissuade my thoughts when he's involved. _He's not yours!_ my conscience exclaims all the same.

His lips are gone—the kiss is chaste—and I can't help but release a small mouthful of air at their absence.

_Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick __weary bark!  
Here's to my love!_

As he drinks the liquid captured in the small vial, my heart clenches, though I know that the water will have no effect on him. His voice is like velvet speaking the poetic lines; he is the perfect Romeo. My thoughts are diverted as I feel his body fall half against mine, half on the hard, wooden floor of the stage. His head rests on my abdomen, facing the ceiling, rising and falling softly with my shallow breaths.

Words and lines are spoken above me but I barely absorb them, only paying attention when my cue line is voiced. I rise suddenly, as is my part, covertly moving Edward's head so it won't crack against the floor in my haste, my fingers running through his auburn locks. At first, my eyes settle on the rows and rows of people, tears in their eyes, staring at the stage, at me. I then look towards Ben Cheney, the priest, as I utter my words in a tone audible to the theatre, yet still full of sorrow and pain.

To anyone who doesn't know me well it would seem like I'm an incredible actress. However, those who do know me would know that I'm only articulating the pain I already feel within myself. Edward is one of those few and I feel his warm body flinch against my side, a sick part of myself smiling sadistically that I'm not the only one affected.

I brandish the artificial dagger, raising it over my heart to the point where it beats the hardest. I slide it swiftly across the cloth separating the blade from my skin, allowing myself to fall beside Edward's crumpled body, our faces separated but an inch. For once I understand the irony depicted in the play of it being Romeo's dagger that pierces Juliet's heart. Of her yearning for the emotional and physical pain to be equal in her last breath, as, in that moment, a small voice in the back of my head wishes that the blade is real. That I really could've found my death in the arms of my one true love, though the rest of me squashes the thought, deeming it stupid and childish.

Instead, I allow my eyes to wander over the flawless face in front of me. They travel down the straight slope of his nose, over the deep red color of his lips, along his creased brow, coming to rest on his closed eyelids. Thick lashes rest against his high cheekbones. If it weren't for the tension emanating from every feature, I'd swear he was asleep.

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not sho__w his head_

As Sam Uley speaks the Prince's lines, Edward's eyes creep open, their green forest hues revealing themselves to my dull brown. If he thought that his gaze would deter mine, he was wrong. If anything, it makes me all the more transfixed, trying to read his mind through the transparent opals.

_For never was a story of more woe  
Tha__n this of Juliet and her Romeo._

The stage dims to black, my fingers moving to thread through his, not caring for a moment about the rejection I was inevitably about to receive. But, much to my surprise, he does not remove his hand, instead leaving it limp beneath mine.

A surge of emotion rises from deep within me—happiness, excitement, warmth, comfort…

Hope.

* * *

**AN:**Chapter One will be a little late coming because I've planned to have either written all the chapters or have finished my other multi-chapter, but I thought I would put something out there.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
